


天堂口

by ohnotheydidnt



Category: Citizen Kane
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8705197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohnotheydidnt/pseuds/ohnotheydidnt
Summary: 突发小短篇。纯人声对话。人物时间空间皆不明。其实只是纯影片叙述罢了





	

**Author's Note:**

> 突发小短篇。纯人声对话。人物时间空间皆不明。  
> 其实只是纯影片叙述罢了

A：你的身体怎么样？  
B：不怎么样，不过，唉，到了现在，怎么样已经无所谓了。  
A：也是。离开的时候，……痛苦吗？  
B：……不痛苦。老到该走的时候，就自然睡过去了。  
A：那很好。  
B：你还……好吗？  
A：我很好。有时候，会禁不止地怀念旧时光。  
B：而我只能在怀念旧时光里度过。我记得所有事，这是对我最大的惩罚。  
A：怀恋，念旧，是软弱的非神性的表现。  
B：也许吧。我就是没办法像你那样……  
A：唉，我不是说你。你记得，这很好。  
B：我不愿记得。  
A：……你不愿记得我吗，你当年甫入校园的模样，我还记得清楚。  
B：……  
A：戴着可笑的女人似的麦秆帽，领结扣到喉咙上，手拖一只藤箱，明明因为前面的四轮马车经过，车轮扬起的泥泞把你的裤脚溅得都是泥，还是努力维持着风度，好像跟那散步一样。就好像你明明家里破产了，还是坚持穿着那几件做工考究的全套西服。你这个过分讲究穿着的无政府主义者，哈哈。  
B：容我提醒您，那是因为尊贵的您坐在马车里经过了。  
A：对，所以我把马夫给训了一顿。  
B：我现在，再也不是那时候那样子了。你看我现在，老而不死是一种罪恶。  
A：还是一样，Jedediah，你还是那时候的那个样子。穿着考究、文质彬彬的混蛋。  
B：我现在……我后来在疗养院里，你想象不到我是什么样子。我变成了你这样的无赖，先生，我调戏着护士，向每一个要从我这问起你的人手里讨雪茄。  
A：哈哈，无赖，说得好。你以前从不抽雪茄。你以前也不酗酒。  
B：是的，以前。  
A：那一次我看你喝醉到倒卧在办公室里的时候，我在那里看了你5分钟。我没法想象你酗酒。  
B：我第一次进酒吧，第一次有把自己喝死的欲望，是……是在那篇“大亨与‘歌星’爱巢曝光，大亨断送政治前程”的报道出来以后。  
A：……我得说，你很可爱，还是这么理想主义。  
B：所以那就是你第一眼看我像看一只兔子一样的原因？  
A：……我从未觉得你是兔子。事实上，后来的日子我有时候在想，你要真是温顺的兔子……就好了。  
B：那恐怕我们的友谊就只有短短4年大学生涯了，不会维持到您解雇我的时候。我不温顺，先生，事实上也不谦逊，绅士，在面对一些事情上。  
A：（两个指头放进嘴里打了个唿哨）喔，装模作样的伪君子。我的幸运。也是我的不幸，你十头公牛都拉不回。  
B：……你还在，恨着我吗？  
A：咦？什么，……明明是你，是你恨着我吧？  
B：我从来都没有恨过你。  
A：你从来都没有给我回信！你把那张答应了永久保存的原则宣言寄了回来！  
B：那是，……我认为，你再也不需要我替你保存什么了。  
A：所以换我替你保存记忆，Jedediah。那些雕像，我全部都是买来给你的。  
B：你以为我不知道这件事吗。伯恩斯坦先生，他不知道，他还说，“凯恩先生不打算继续寄雕像回来了，这很好。”可是，我一看你的电报，我就知道。  
A：（笑眯眯地）喔，你这个爱摆臭架子的欧洲假道学。  
B：都过去了。就像你的玫瑰花蕾，它没法重来一遍，Charlie，科罗拉多小镇里的小屋，你生命里永远的那场霜雪，它没法重来一遍。  
A：我建了上都。为了把那些雕像全部放进去，为了把所有的东西，所有属于我的东西全部弄进去，我建了上都。  
B：伯恩斯坦先生告诉我你把那张原则宣言撕碎了。  
A：那是因为，你再也不需要了。  
B：您什么都保存着，可是你把那张宣言撕碎了。我想你恨我。  
A：那是因为你让我心碎了。那是因为我首先让你心碎了。我想你恨我。  
B：那时候，……的确有过一段时间，后来就不恨了。  
A：……遇到苏珊那天晚上，我是去西曼哈顿的仓库收拾母亲的遗物。  
B：我知道。  
A：我把它们都运了回来。可是那些是无处容身的孤魂。在时间的荒流里如果真有什么我可以掌握的，我原本，本来可以掌握的，……我原本可以赢回你。  
B：……那些都过去了，先生。  
A：我原本可以赢回你的。比朋友更好，比兄弟更亲。  
B：我……从没有过妻子，我一生最亲密的人只有你，先生。  
A：但你还是没有回信给我。  
B：唉……  
A：我只给你写信。在上都里。在我一个人的上都里。  
B：……就像你不断地把雕像寄回来，不断地拍电报给我，让我跟你去欧洲一样吗？  
A：就像我不断拍电报给你让你跟我去欧洲一样。我想你陪着我。  
B：……  
A：就像你从大学的时候一直陪着我那样。  
B：……现在，已经迟了，对吗？  
A：你真傻，Jedediah，你以为我一直留在门口这不进去干什么，我在等你。  
B：那么，走吧。  
A：咦？你这……你将了我一军，你这出其不意的家伙！  
B：你还想说什么，先生？  
A：好，走吧。……还有，我很想你。  
   
fin


End file.
